Mi Mejor Pesadilla
by LunaNueva21
Summary: "¿Qué esperas, cabeza de balón?" Preguntó la hermosa rubia. "¿Necesitas alguna invitación?" Lo retó con ese tono que provoca que él pierda la cabeza. El tono que usa para sacarlo de quicio. La voz que lo incita a mostrar su lado más oscuro.


Ahí estaba ella, viéndolo entre las sombras, su silueta iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal que fungía de techo, sentada a horcajadas en la cama individual de la habitación. El camisón blanco pegado a sus curvas en un intento sutil de cubrir su piel expuesta, sus grandes ojos azules reflejando nerviosismo, con su sonrisa ladina aparentando una seguridad casi real.

Ahí estaba él, sentado frente a su escritorio, observándola perplejo y con el deseo a flor de piel. Sus esmeraldas ojos fijos en el rostro de la bella rubia a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Aún sin palabras, confundido ante la situación en la que se encontraba y por el cómo había llegado a ella, agradeciendo a todos y cada uno de los dioses que conocía por brindarle tan preciosa visión. Cada detalle de ella, por insignificante que fuera, grabándose en su memoria como si de una escultura invaluable se tratase.

" _¿Qué esperas, cabeza de balón?"_ Preguntó la hermosa rubia.

" _¿Necesitas alguna invitación?"_ Lo retó con ese tono que provoca que él pierda la cabeza. El tono que usa para sacarlo de quicio. La voz que lo incita a mostrar su lado más oscuro.

Sin pensarlo, ni contestar siquiera, se levantó de la silla y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos de manera retadora, avanzó en su dirección, como polilla atraída a la luz. El nerviosismo notorio en ambos rubios, mezclado con la excitación del momento, crearon el ambiente íntimo que los dos deseaban, encerrándose en el universo del otro y abstrayéndose de lo que los rodeaba.

Sólo ellos dos.

Ella se levantó apenas lo suficiente para mostrar sus muslos desnudos y abrirle los brazos, en un gesto de recibimiento. Él se aferró a ella como náufrago a una tabla, sosteniéndola de la cadera con una mano mientras que con la otra le levantó el mentón. No se acercó a su boca. La observó, la admiró por minutos que parecieron eternos y al mismo tiempo efímeros. Los ojos de ella ya no mostraban más que pasión, deseo, y algo que Arnold ya había visualizado en aquellas orbes tiempo atrás, pero que no sabía reconocer hasta ahora: entrega y amor.

Se permitió sonreír con arrogancia al pensar por unos instantes en que aquella devoción que reflejaba su mirada, aquellos suspiros y noches de insomnio eran para nadie más que para él: Arnold Shortman. Y, con aquel sentimiento tan impropio del buen samaritano que era, se acercó al oído de su acompañante de manera lenta, disfrutando del temblor en el cuerpo de su invitada y del sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas.

" _Siempre sacas lo peor de mí, Pataki."_ Susurró lentamente.

" _Justo como ahora."_ Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó y bebió el suspiro que murió en la garganta de Helga. La besó con ansia, la besó con vehemencia, con la urgencia de aquel sediento que consigue agua en medio del desierto. Ella correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, sosteniéndose del cuello del rubio y perdiendo fuerza en sus piernas. Él la sostuvo sin problema alguno, disfrutando de sentir como la auto nombrada Terror Pataki se volvía agua entre sus dedos.

Se separaron cuando el ardor en los pulmones fue demasiado insistente, y sus labios eran más carne que sensibilidad. Pero no les importó. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y acomodó con mínima fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos hasta recostarla en su cama completamente. Desde arriba contempló cómo el pecho de Helga subía y bajaba al compás de una respiración agitada, cómo sus mejillas seguían pintadas de un carmín intenso y como sus labios hinchados eran la única prueba de lo que él había provocado. Ella lo vio con reproche en la mirada, en una silenciosa pregunta que él rápidamente captó.

" _Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Helga."_ Dijo simplemente, y ella desvió la mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera él, apenada e incrédula. Él, que se sintió enternecido por su reacción, se recostó al lado de ella y la llamó para que volviera su vista a él, un trabajo nada sencillo al tratarse de la mujer frente a él. Porque sí, a sus 18 años de edad el reconocía por fin que el cuerpo de aquella chiquilla que lo molestaba de pequeño había cambiado de manera radical, y había sido extremadamente fácil de notar. Para él, y para todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria 21. Un instinto de posesión recorrió el cuerpo de Arnold al recordar las miradas indecentes que su bella compañera recibía cada vez que recorría los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando por fin accedió la mujer, la besó nuevamente, ésta vez con lentitud, disfrutando el contacto de sus labios, demostrándole a ella y a él mismo que solo le pertenecía a él, así como él le pertenecía a ella.

¿Quién lo diría?

Helga lo abrazó y apretó su cuerpo al de él. Lo que comenzó como un beso casto en los labios, encontró un desvío en el largo cuello de ella, para después ir más allá de lo nunca permitido. La luna bajó en el transcurso de la noche, y con ella las ropas de los dos amantes que se entregaban mutuamente bajo su luz. Gemidos, rasguños, suspiros. Ellos eran respiración y sensaciones.

Ella gritó su nombre, él gritó el de ella.

Cuando el final estaba cercano y la cordura amenazaba con regresar, de la boca de Arnold se escapó un _Te Amo_ que él no pensaba confesar. De la boca de ella salió un _Eres mío, Shortman. No lo olvides._ Y con esas palabras, la culminación fue inminente en ambos. Arnold cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, aunque un dolor en su brazo no podía desaparecer.

En ese momento la alarma del despertador comenzó a sonar de fondo, incrementando el volumen conforme los segundos pasaban.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el cuello le dolía y sus brazos estaban entumecidos después de pasar toda la noche sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza en el escritorio donde había caído dormido. En su mente, su sueño lo seguía atormentando por un final inconcluso. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras pensaba en cómo salir de su habitación y llegar al baño sin ser descubierto por algún inquilino, o peor. Y es que en serio necesitaba una ducha helada en ese momento.

Mientras sacaba un cambio de ropa de un cajón, trató de encontrar una explicación a aquel sueño que había tenido esa noche, que se asemejaba demasiado a algunos sueños que ya parecían ser recurrentes en esos días. Suspiró cansado y decidió salir a toda velocidad con la toalla y la ropa cubriendo la consecuencia de lo ocurrido en la noche. Frunció el ceño cuando llegó a la conclusión de que Helga G. Pataki ya no sólo era su bully personal en la escuela, sino que además empezaba a acosarlo hasta en sueños. Pero por terrible que sonara, esperaba que eso no se detuviera pronto, mientras nadie nunca supiera de lo que su para nada inocente mente deseaba desde que vio a Helga en traje de baño un día en una excursión al acuario.

Oh, benditos sean sus ojos.

Porque lo sabía, Helga, era su mejor pesadilla.


End file.
